injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Assassins Set
The League of Assassins Set is a 4/5 star gear set that, while already powerful in their own right, gains additional properties when 2 or 3 pieces of the set are equipped to the same character, and can only be earned from Survivor (released on the 11th of January 2016). It was the third gear set made available, after the Fourth World Set and the LexCorp Set. *League Of Assassins Throwing Knives (evolves into League Of Assassins Adept Knives) *League Of Assassins Hood (evolves into League Of Assassins Adept Hood) *League of Assassins Initiate Blade (evolves into League of Assassins Adept Blade) Unevolved Forms League of Assassins Hood.png League of Assassins Initiate Blade Stats.png League of Assassins Throwing Knives.png Evolved Forms League of Assassins Adept Hood Stats.PNG League of Assassins Adept Blade Stats.PNG League of Assassins Adept Knives Stats.JPG Effects Im.png|The "Trapped" status effect. IMG_0441.PNG|Equip 2/3 of the Set to steal opponent's power when they tag out! IMG_0510.PNG|Disable opponent's specials upon using your specials 1. League Of Assassins Throwing/Adept Knives *10% - 30% POWER GENERATION increase *20% - 40% DAMAGE BOOST to Special 1 *EVOLVED 100% AREA EFFECT: opponent's team takes 30% - 50% damage from Special 1 League Of Assassins (Adept) Hood *10% - 50% CRIT chance on basic attacks *CRIT BOOST: 10% - 50% more damage on CRIT attacks *EVOLVED DISABLE enemy specials: 30% - 40% chance on Special 1 League of Assassins Initiate/Adept Blade *10% - 30% DAMAGE BOOST to basic attacks *1% - 21% LIFEDRAIN chance on combo ender *EVOLVED 5% - 10% damage DOT added on Special League of Assassins Set Properties *SET EQUIPPED If an opponent tags out within 12 seconds of you tagging in: STEALS 5% - 35% POWER *SET EQUIPPED If an opponent tags out within 12 seconds of you tagging in: HIGH DAMAGE Notes HIGH DAMAGE equals 55% of the user's damage stat. This is not affected by evolving, or damage boosts. The power steal increases by 0.5% for every fusing of any piece of the set, regardless of which pieces you have. If this effect is triggered as Raven/Rebirth tags in, her passive (steals all enemy power if higher than hers) calculates who has higher power after the set's effect is taken into account, giving her an edge over it. If your opponent tags out within 12 seconds of the user of the set tagging in, the effects will apply to the opponent tagging out. The effect will trigger as long as the trapped opponent tags out, even if they are currently facing a different character (not the one with the set), allowing the current character to benefit from the effect despite not being equipped with the set. However, the damage will still scale to the set's user's damage, not the currently active teammate's damage. Knock out blows do not trap the next opponent, and knocking out a trapped opponent has no effect. The League of Assassins set is generally the least popular of the three gear sets. While Fourth World Set grants unparalleled tanking ability in durable characters (until, perhaps, the release of Astro-Harness) and LexCorp Set offers several powerful, flexible configurations to fit many situations, this set has been very niche, and its active use is almost entirely fit only for Sinestro/Antimatter, as his special 1 forces opponents to tag out, as trapped AI opponents are very adverse to tagging out otherwise. The set (or rather, the set effect, as the Knives and Blade are often used by themselves in other builds) could be said to be balanced around him; he was far too powerful with the set at release, but with the nerf that makes him reasonably balanced, it also makes the set almost useless to any other character. To conclude, individual pieces of the set are good, but you're better off using them in conjunction with other gears as the full set's effects aren't so useful. Trivia *The hood and knives use "Of" capitalized, while the blade and the set name use "of" without capitalization. *At release, knocking out a trapped opponent does not trigger the set effect, only trapping the next opponent instead. This was later changed again to not affect the next opponent at all. *The set effects used to affect the next opponent tagged in, not the opponent tagging out. *There is a glitch in Online Battles that, if you tag in within 12 seconds, and if the opponent is able to steal enough of your power and is able to use their Supermove, upon attacking them with a Special right away, then you won't deal any damage to them, or any damage will be dealt to you (if you've been previously hit with a DOT specials before this happened); the opponent will not attack you, either side will be able to tag out, but you still can attack them with basic attacks, despite dealing no damage, but you would still generate power but can't use them. Thus you will have to quit the match (by exiting back to homescreen, since you can't tap on anything else on the screen except for basic attacks). *The set effects used to activate if your opponent tagged out within 12 seconds of tagging in (without requiring the user to tag in) and gives triple the stated amount of power. This made Antimatter Sinestro borderline invincible, as he was able to defeat entire teams with much higher stats without ever taking damage himself by continuously spamming Death from Above to force opponents to tag out. This bug was resolved in the 2.12 update. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Gear Sets Category:Survivor Mode rewards Category:Power Steal Category:Tag effect